Regrets
by Forever Jasmine
Summary: Alex and Justin find out that they're not related. Mason finds out that Alex is in love with Justin and not him. And just when things couldn't get any worse, the word spreads like a virus and reaches Juliet.
1. Preface

**_"We're not related?"_**

_That conversation earlier that day still haunted Alex. She wondered why her dad chose to tell her that she and Justin weren't related. That they never WERE related. But it was impossible. It was some sort of trick, right? Maybe._

_She lay there, in bed, thinking more than usual. She had always loved Justin as a brother. He had always loved her as a sister. It has always been that way and it'll never change._

_So WHY oh WHY is she suddenly thinking about him more of the ROMANTIC way? More than Mason-her werewolf boyfriend she deeply loved?_

_She COULDN'T! It felt wrong...but it felt right for some reason._

_What was Alex going to do now that she knows the innocent truth? That maybe the person she might be in love with was Justin Russo._

As soon as that thought came into Alex's brain she instantly regretted it.


	2. Too Awkward

"Alex?"

Alex turned around and saw Max walk up to her the next day in the sub shop. She sat alone at a table, not working, nor talking, nor insulting anyone.

_At least we're related_, Alex thought sadly to herself.

"Hey, Max." Was all she could say at the moment.

"Why're you sitting here alone?"

"Because...I want to be alone."

Max put his hands in his pockets. "C'mon, Alex. You can tell me anything. I'm your brother, remember?"

"Are you _sure_?" She asked smartly.

"Yes, I'm sure..." He paused. "Yeah-still sure."

Alex cracked a smile. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you're so-"

"Alex!"

Alex's heart sank when she heard Mason's voice and in the same second he kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning, love." He greeted, pulling out a bouquet of burnt flowers. "These are for you."

"Um...thanks." She forced a smile. "I love them."

Justin then walked up to them.

"Hi, Alex." He said cautiously. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Um...yeah, I guess. I just need some time to myself that's all..."

And with that, Alex took out her wand and disappeared.


	3. A Confession Left Unsaid

**_I'm so sorry for the long wait! 7 reviews? Wow, you guys must like this alot!_**

**_I thank you for waiting and giving me some great feedback._**

**_Lucky you, this chappie is longer!_**

**_Forever Jasmine_**

**_:D_**

* * *

As soon as Alex hit land, she took off running. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, not caring at all if anyone would follow her. Though she _did _care if anyone tried to stop her in her trance. If anything, she wanted to be alone and away from everyone else like always. But this time it was a different reason. This time it wasn't because she didn't get what she wanted, or she got in trouble at school. This was a different issue. A family issue. One of portrayal.

She wanted to be far away, and run until all of her memories were left behind her.

Tears blinded her eyesight as she tore through the park. People she passed looked at her oddly; some looked like they wanted to help her when others thought she was crazy. But she didn't care because nothing mattered to her at the moment.

As soon as her legs weaked and frailed beneath her, she stopped running.

She was now in the heart of the trees in the park. She couldn't hear much except for nature itself. And that actually _counted_ for something...

Alex climbed up a tree and sat on the sturdiest branch, continuing to sob.

_Have I ever been this emotional? _She thought. _Maybe it was when Mason left and I thought I'd never see him again. Or maybe it was when I heard him tell Juliet he loved her right in front of me._

_Or was it when I thought I'd loose Justin and Max forever when I became a full wizard? First Max disappeared. Then Justin didn't remember a thing before he disappeared too..._

_No..._

"Alex?"

An urgent, soft voice broke through her thoughts. Alex looked down and saw Justin standing there, looking up at her.

"What are you doing up there?" He asked.

"I-I-I..." She stuttered as she looked at him, which made it harder for her to speak. She tried not to make eye contact with him. "I...-Justin, I just want to be alone."

"Everyone's worried about you. Get down from there."

"No. I'm not going back." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't belong where I am."

Justin frowned. "Yes you do, Alex. I've known you for a long time. You do belong here."

"You're just saying that so I can come down."

"Is it working?" He asked hopefully.

"No." She said flatly.

"Come on, Alex, you're better than that." He stretched his arms out to reach for her. "If you want to, I can go get Mason-"

"NO!" She protested too quickly. "I mean, I don't want him here right now, even if he _is_ looking for me."

"Why not? He's your boyfriend!"

"But he's not..." She hesitated. "He's not..."

"Not what?"

Alex finally got the urge to look at him. The two pairs of dark eyes stared into each other's pools.

"He's not you, Justin." She finally said after a while.

"Me?" Justin frowned, this time in confusion.

"I mean...If anyone...You're the only one I want to talk to right now."

He sighed. "Don't make me come up there."

"Please do." She muttered.

Justin didn't notice the real meaning of her words but climbed up the tree and sat down next to her.

"Why me though?" He asked simpathetically. "Why not Mason?"

"I don't know!" Alex moaned. "I just...I just want to be with you for now."

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "It's been so complicated since we found out we're not related. And now my feelings are all mixed up..."

"What feelings?"

Whoops.

"Um..." Her cheeks turned pink. "It's not important."

"C'mon, Alex. You can tell me."

She looked at him, feeling uneasy.

_Wow... _He thought as he looked at her. _Was she always this pretty_?

"I'm concidering whether or not I love Mason...or..." The rest came out in a mutter.

It confused Justin.

"What?" He said.

She sighed again. "You didn't hear me?"

"You were mumbling so no."

Alex bit her lip.

_There was only one way... _She thought as she leaned in towards him. _Please don't pull away, please don't pull away... _Her lips descended on his gently.

The first emotion Justin felt was shock.

_She's kissing me! Why is she kissing me? Doesn't she hate me?_

_Wait..._

_WHY am I kissing her back? This isn't right..._

_IGNORE THE RULES FOR ONCE AND ENJOY IT!_

She was surprised as he slowly kissed her back. Her arms wrapped round his neck and she kissed him back with the slightest bit more of pressure. His hand was resting on her thigh; his other arm was wrapped around her back.

"Justin..." She murmured between kisses. "I said I was confused..."

"About what...?" He murmured back. _Why am I having stonger urges to keep kissing her?_

"About my feelings for Mason...and...my feelings for you..."

At that he actually pulled away to look at her.

"Then why are we doing this?" He asked. "You can't kiss me while you're still in love with_ him_." _Why am I suddenly feeling jealous?_

"Don't you get it?" She laughed a little. "By kissing _you_, I realized I love you more than I love _him_. I didn't realize I actually liked you until last night. I was battling with my mind about the whole thing and wondered if I should tell you. If I had just told you right then then you would've freaked out about it."

"So..."

"So _technically _these feelings I'm having for you right now are nowhere _near_ my feelings of Mason." She snorted. "And I thought _you_ were the smart one."

"But I _am _the smart one!"

Alex smiled. "Just kiss me."

Justin couldn't help himself. He leaned in and kissed her again.

Neither of them noticed, however, that Mason was there a few yards away, hidden in the bushes. He had been there the whole time and heard everything. Furious, he howled and turned into a werewolf.

Alex and Justin broke apart just in time as Mason stormed over there, snarling at Justin. He began clawing at the tree.

The part of the branch on Alex's side snapped and she fell. Justin, by instinct, caught her by the arm with both of his hands.

"JUSTIN!" She yelled, holding on to him.

"I got you!" He yelled back. "I won't let you fall!"

Mason attacked the tree now as it began to weaken under his power.

Justin pulled her back up. She was halfway into his lap when the tree tipped backwards.

The last thing Alex saw when she hit the ground was a blur- Justin had ran off, with Mason after him.

"No!" She yelled.

But it was too late. She was already unconscious.


	4. The Plan

_The part of the branch on Alex's side snapped and she fell. Justin, by instinct, caught her by the arm with both of his hands._

_"JUSTIN!" She yelled, holding on to him._

_"I got you!" He yelled back. "I won't let you fall!"_

_Mason attacked the tree now as it began to weaken under his power._

_Justin pulled her back up. She was halfway into his lap when the tree tipped backwards._

_The last thing Alex saw when she hit the ground was a blur- Justin had ran off, with Mason after him._

_"No!" She yelled._

_But it was too late. She was already unconscious._

"No..."

_She could hear the menacing growling and Justin's yells..._

_"_No..."

"Alex-Alex-wake up." She felt the slightest pressure on her shoulder.

Alex woke with a start. She realized she was on her bed in her room. She was safe.

And there Justin was, sitting next to her legs.

"Just-oh, Justin!" She sat up abruptly, making herself dizzy, but she didn't care. She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I thought Mason...-I thought he-"

"Shh..." Justin rubbed her back. "I'm alright."

"I thought he hurt you and..." She buried her face in his chest. "I thought I lost you..."

"You could never loose me." He looked down at her, wiping the tear that trailed down her cheek.

She cracked a watery smile then frowned. "But wait-where is he? Where's Mason?"

Justin frowned too. "He escaped."

Alex's eyes widened. "He did? How?"

"He was chasing after me, and was about to kill me too. But then, when I turned around, I saw someone pulling him away." His voice was unsure. "I think it was Juliet, Alex."

"The old Juliet?"

"No...She looked younger."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" The werewolf demanded in a growl.

"Someplace else." The young vampire purred. "Translvania will do you some good. You need to get away from the Russo's for a while..."

Mason tore away from her grip. "Why? I _love_ Alex!" He snarled.

"But she doesn't love _you,_ Mason." Juliet continued in that same calm voice. "Didn't you see that? She loves Justin now."

"She can't!"

"Yes, unfortunately, she can." She studied the look on his face. "How _much_ do you love her?"

"More than my own life."

"Then here's what we'll do..." She came closer to him. "After a few weeks, we'll go back to Waverly Place and recruit at the Late Night Bite. We'll go on the full moon, where you're _strongest_. Then, _you_ hunt down Alex and turn her into a werewolf while _I'll_ take care of Justin."

"That way he'll become a vampire..." Mason nodded.

"And it'll prove that we're better for _them_ rather than each other."

"But what about the rest of the Russos?"

"That's easy." She smiled, showing her fangs and hissed," _We kill them_."

* * *

**Ooh, there's that mysterious cliffhanger! Thank you all for reviewing! Don't be afraid to give me some more good feedback!**

**Sorry for the short chappie but I'd rather leave you all _hungry for more...^.^_**

**The chapters after this will be a lot longer, romantic, and violent (especially violent in Mason and Juliet's case)**

**Will Mason go along with the plan? Will Alex finally see what's in front of her when she's a werewolf forever? And what about Justin? Will Juliet _really _mess with their fate? **

**Will it be the end of the Russos?**


End file.
